Letting go
by jessy1212
Summary: Finally I have posted another chapter! I hope I still have some fans left out there!What happens when Adrian gives Rose the silent treatment? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE MY VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENS AFTER BLOOD PROMISE AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS READING IT!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**It was Rose Hathaway's first full day home from Russia and she was unable to stop thinking about the letter she had received from Dimitri. While walking back from Lissa's room, the words in his letter kept replaying in her head. Silently, Rose wondered how she could have been so stupid as to make such a careless mistake. Dimitri was right. She had turned her back on the enemy before they were dead. If he headed to St. Vladimir's Academy Rose would have no choice but to kill him.**

**She was just in the process of reaching her mother's door when Adrian walked out, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**What have you been up to Ivashkov?" Rose asked in a tone that made it clear she was very suspicious.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know little dhampir," he responded cheerfully.**

**Folding her arms Rose looked up at his expression and studied him. He seemed so happy to have her home. Maybe, just maybe….the dating proposal wasn't necessary.**

"**Adrian, I've been thinking…."**

"**Yes Rose?" He sounded so hopeful. Like he really did care about her and was even drafting a dating proposal, which for him pretty much amounted to homework.**

**Continuing on with the words she was about to say was almost too much for Rose, but she had to. "Even though I'm still very in love with Dimitri and miss him, you've been supportive of me. I'd like to give you a chance because right now I think I have feelings for you."**

**Rose stood in the middle of the hallway staring up at him. She had expected him to cry out in joy and run forward embracing her. Yet he didn't, causing her to automatically know something had to be wrong.**

"**What did I-" she started.**

"**Nothing, absolutely nothing Rose. Still loving Dimitri isn't something you should ever be ashamed of. But loving Dimitri and I at the same time is impossible. Until your heart has time to completely heal we can't be together." Taking a deep breath Adrian patted Rose on the shoulder. "I'm sorry little dhampir. By now his voice sounded choked up. Quickly turning he walked away.**

**A mixture of both hurt and confusion Rose went to knock on her mom's door. At the last minute she decided against it, seeing as how she couldn't even remember why she was there in the first place. Fighting back tears she slowly made her way out of the guardians lodging quarters.**

**By the time Rose was half across the quad she was drained. Deciding to sit on a bench until she calmed down, Rose cried her eyes out. Now she had not only lost Mason and Dimitri….but Adrian too. Sinking into a deep despair Rose felt as if her world had crumbled into pieces. The only thing she could do now was kill Dimitri. This time for real. After he was dead maybe she would finally find peace and be happy with Adrian.**

**

* * *

AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, Rose walked back to her room looking forward to a hot shower and some rest. If there was anything that she was sure about it was that she needed to clear her mind. Only once she reached her room and took her coat off, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door with the chain on, she saw that it was Christian.

"What do you need Christian? I was just getting ready to settle in. The sun is going to be up soon" Christian seemed miserable so she refrained from mentioning Lissa.

"Sorry to bother you Rose, I know your just getting back on a Moroi schedule of sleeping days, but Kirova sent me-"

"What'd I do now?" Rose cut him off. Lately there was always a problem and she just couldn't take it.

"Calm down will you? I don't think your in trouble. She gave me a letter for you." Christian had just taken the letter out of his hoodie pocket when Rose snatched it out of his hand. "Ouch," he exclaimed looking at the blood from where she had accidentally scratched him. "Do you mind telling me why you've been so weird since you got home," he asked sounding a bit frustrated.

"I'll tell you once I've finished reading this," Rose responded shortly. Sliding her hand underneath the envelope flap, Rose quickly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Roza,_

_I just boarded a plan from St. Petersburg and am headed here. Since you have left, I decided that Lissa is our whole problem. __**She**__ is the reason we can't be together. The only way for you to be mine forever is if I kill her. Hopefully this time your fighting has improved and you've learned your lesson. Unlike last time I won't be giving you a choice. Once Lissa is dead you will be my Strigoi._

_Love,_

_D._

After finishing the letter Rose's heart almost stopped. Her voice barely a whisper she turned to Christian. " He wants Lissa dead Christian. How am I going to protect her?" Crumbling to the floor Rose sat with her head in her hands sobbing. If something happened to Lissa because of her, she didn't know what she would do.

Kneeling down beside her, Christian attempted to calm her down. " Rose I'm sure there's been some sort of a mistake. Avery is gone and so are her shadow kissed companions. Nobody here would want to hurt Lissa" Eventually Rose managed to calm down enough to speak. "It's nobody at the academy. It's Dimitri. As she said the last two words her voice cracked.

"Please think logically," Christian begged. " With all the guardians who live on campus and the wards he can't get to her. Somebody is just trying to play a stupid prank on you. Like Jesse Zeklos or one of his idiotic friends." Now Christan almost seemed desperate for Rose to tell him everything would be okay. Deep down inside he knew that she couldn't be fooled by a prank. There was a reason for Rose's alarm. And it was serious. "Unless there's something I don't know about."

"Well there is some-"

" Rose tell me now!" Christian shouted. By now his temper had reached it's breaking point and Rose was afraid that he was on the verge of spitting fireballs at her.

Tears long forgotten, she stood up and started quickly. " When I left Russia I was under the impression that Dimitri had fallen into the water and died when I staked him. But apparently he hadn't. Yesterday I received a letter from him along with the stake that should have killed him. He claims to be on his way here and there is nothing I can do to stop him. It's either kill him or become a strigoi. Lissa is on Dimitri's hit list because he thinks she's the reason we can't be together.

"Rose I still don't see how Dimitri can even get on campus." Christian had turned paler than his usual chalk white color.

"What if he uses someone who has a grudge against Lissa, like Jesse Zeklos, to get on campus. Jesse had broken the wards unintentionally once, I don't doubt that he could easily do it again."

"Well then we have to tell somebody Rose. Unless you want to protect Dimitri," Christian said in a pained voice.

"Right now the only person I want to protect is Lissa." I don't give a damn about anybody else. But telling Kirova or Alberta won't help. I need you to keep quiet.

"What are we going to do then?" Christian asked.

"I don't know just yet. We have at least another day. Both of us needs to sit down and rationally think this through. Do not alarm Lissa, whatever you do. Understood Chhristian?"

"Fine but there had better be a solution by the end of the night. Should I go get Ivashkov?"

"He's mad at-"

He'll put aside his feelings about you to save Lissa." Christian looked at her with a slight smirk on his face, despite the gloomy situation.

"How did you?" Rose was at a complete loss for words.

"I ran into him in the hallway on my way here. He seemed pretty upset."

"Oh," was all Rose could manage to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER 3 UPDATE I PROMISED!**

**THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

  
**

When Adrian showed up he gave no sign that anything had happened between him and Rose. His only concern was for Lissa's safety.

"I'm here," he said pulling out a chair and looking at Rose. "But I'd kinda like to know why. The way Christian was talking it almost sounded as if the world is coming to an end. So I assumed Lissa was involved?" Rose listened to everything he was saying but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Even though she couldn't hear an ounce of resentment in his voice, Rose was scared of the hurt she may have caused him.

Slowly meeting his gaze from behind the counter Rose dared to hope that he would be willing to help. After all, it wasn't Lissa who had broken his heart. "Adrian," Rose responded sounding unsure. "I know your very angry with me right now….but Lissa is in trouble at this point in time, so we need to put what was said earlier behind us to save her." Although he had done a good job of keeping the pain he felt out of his voice, Rose could see the hurt he felt in his eyes. And it mirrored her own.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked around the counter. " Rose I'm not _very _angry with you. Or for that matter I'm not even angry at all. The only thing I am right now is disappointed. But of course I'll help Lissa." The word disappointed made Rose feel sick to her stomach. As she had thought before, she was only capable of hurting others, whether she meant to or not. It would be better if he were angry with her. " Do you want to tell me exactly how Lissa is in danger Rose?"

Taking a deep breath Rose explained everything the letter contained and told him the same thing she had told Christian. That Dimitri had survived and was on his way to turn her strigoi and kill Lissa.

"Rose!" Adrian exclaimed. "I thought you had killed Dimitri back in Russia!"

"So had I!" Rose shouted back her temper boiling. "Apparently he survived because of my stupid mistake."

"How could you-"

"How could I what Adrian?" Rose asked, her voice sounding venomous. "Let me guess…how could I allow Dimitri, the person you hate, to still be alive."

"Wait. No Rose, I didn't mean that."

"Adrian, just because your jealous I love Dimitri and not you doesn't mean you can ever accuse me of putting Lissa in danger!" Rose was shouting again. "Do you realize how hard it was for me to kill him once? Now I have to kill him again and I don't know if I can take it anymore!" Rose screeched this last sentence and began crying again.

"Adrian," Christian said calmly. "I think the best thing we can do now is bring Lissa here. But don't tell her why. Just tell her there is a possible attack on St. Vladimir's. Let her know that Rose received a letter from Kirova and it told her to keep her safe. The only thing we can do to save her from Dimitri is keep her with us at all times. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure," Adrian responded. By now he sounded completely miserable. Turning to walk out the door, he left without saying a word to Rose.

Sitting on the chair that had previously been occupied by Adrian, Rose wondered why she let her temper get the best of her. She knew that what she said must have really hurt Adrian. Yet at this point, she was too hurt herself to apologize.

"Rose," Christian said quietly. "You know you shouldn't have said that to Adrian. He really does care about you and is just stressed."

Not trusting herself to speak Rose said nothing, but Christian knew she heard him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY!**

**HOPE YOUR NOT TOO MAD AT ROSE FOR THE WAY SHE TALKED TO ADRIAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK, SO I LIED. CHAPTER 4 IS UP TODAY!

PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!

RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS

* * *

**About fifteen minutes after the explosive fight between Rose and Adrian, Lissa walked in. The smug look on Adrian's face told Lissa something bad had happened earlier, but she decided not to push on the topic. Lissa had also noticed Christian in the corner. It made her sad to see the way he was ignoring her, so she just ignored him too.**

"**Hey Rose," Lissa nodded in her direction. "What's up? Adrian rushed over and got me. He said something about another attack on St. Vladimir's?"**

"**Yeah," was all Rose said. She passionately hated the idea of only being able to tell Lissa part of what was going on. Yet at the same time Rose knew the thought of Dimitri getting past the wards would frighten Lissa more than anything else. When he had been a guardian on campus, students and faculty alike had worshiped him as a god. No way in hell Dimitri could compare to any other strigoi.**

"**Okay," Lissa responded. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal. We've dealt with problems like this before. Your one of the most badass dhampirs I know. I'm positive a couple of strigoi wouldn't pose a threat. Adrian and I can also take care of ourselves. Spirit users, remember?"**

" **Lissa," Rose replied sounding drained. "You and I both know what strigoi are capable of. Do I need to remind you of what they did to Mason and Dimitri?" "I can't always be perfect. It's possible for me to make a mistake, and in my line of duty, mistakes can cost people their lives.**

**Glancing over at Lissa Christian said softly, "You should listen to Rose."**

"**Shut up Ozera," Lissa said indifferently. "Decisions concerning me are none of your business anymore. "Everyone in this room seems to think I'm not capable of caring for myself. Well I have a news flash for all of you, I don't need anybody's help. Especially not yours fire boy!" Lissa yelled the last sentence and left the room, slamming the door so hard it shook the wall**

"**I shouldn't have said anything," Christian declared sounding angry with himself. "It just made things worse."**

"**No, It's my fault. Rose sounded equally upset. "If I had told her the whole truth she probably wouldn't have stormed off.**

**Since returning with Lissa, Adrian had said nothing. He just kept lighting cigarette after cigarette….even though he knew Rose disapproved of smoking and didn't allow it in her room.**

"**Guess I better go get Lissa," he said standing up from the couch and stretching.**

"**No I'll go." Rose beat him to the door. "She's my responsibility." After everything that had happened within the past couple hours, Adrian decided it would be best if he just kept his mouth shut. Whenever he and Rose spoke it ended up turning into a fight that left nobody feeling good about themselves. Perhaps the last argument had been his fault. He knew what a sore topic Dimitri was for Rose. But still her saying she didn't love him had hurt….and he wasn't about to apologize.**

**About a minute after Rose left Christian and Adrian both heard a scream. Beating Adrian to the door, Christian pulled it open just in time to see Lissa being dragged away by an indistinguishable form. Although there was no doubt in his mind it was strigoi.**

**Turning around he saw Rose kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach and sobbing. Immediately Adrian rushed of to Rose and knelt down beside her. Hugging her to him he held her protectively. "Shh, it's okay little dhampir," he said over and over, but Christian could hear the fear in her voice.**

"**No, it's not!" Rose wailed into his shirt. "I couldn't even protect Lissa!" Just like I couldn't protect Mason and Dimitri!" Rose continued sobbing on the floor, while Christian ran for help.**

"**How are we going to save her?"**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ OR REVIEWED MY FIC!**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose was so stubborn she still wouldn't inform the school of what was going on with Dimitri. Nobody knew why. After all, guardians with so many years worth of experience, were better equipped to handle a situation like this than Rose.

"Why won't you take help from anybody?" Adrian demanded, more confused than anything else. "Do you not trust Alberta or one of the guardians?"

"No," Rose replied, completely drained of emotion. "It's not that. Alberta may have her less than pleasant moments, but I've seen the gentler side of her. She just tries hard to hide it."

"Rose, Alberta's personality is the last thing on my mind right now. Let's get straight to the point. Why won't you allow the school guardians to do their job?

Taking a deep breath Rose sat down to explain herself. Lying once had gotten her into trouble, she wasn't about to lie again. Sitting down opposite Adrian, Rose decided honesty was the only way to go.

"Well, it's kinda com-"

"Complicated? Yeah I already figured that part out. But I can't make an effort to save Lissa if you don't tell me everything. And to be truthful with you, if I don't get the answer I want….I'm going to Alberta myself.

"Adrian No!" Rose shouted as she stood up from the couch. "You can't do that. Lissa would be in more danger if you did!

"Danger!" Adrian scoffed. "She's in enough danger as it is." He almost felt like adding a comment about how it was her undead boyfriend fault, but refrained. For the first time in in hours they weren't fighting….and he would do anything to keep the peace.

"Well I don't think Dimitri has any interest in harming her right now. In his note he said she would be dead and I strigoi. That obviously didn't happen. So I've come to the conclusion that Dimitri is using Lissa-"

"To bait us," Adrian and Christian said in unison. A look of realization quickly flashed across both their faces.

"Rose," Adrian said, sounding terrified. "Can't you see? Dimitri wants you to go after whoever took Lissa. It's a way of getting you off campus so there aren't tons of guardians to defend you.

Looking Adrian right in the eye as she spoke, Rose told him exactly how she felt. "I don't care if I die Adrian. I'll kill Dimitri and put his soul at rest if I can….but if I don't and he kills Lissa….I'll kill myself. No matter what I won't ever turn strigoi, willingly or unwillingly. Thinking about potentially having to kill herself and leave behind her family and friends sent a stabbing pain through Rose's chest, but what else could she do. There was no way in hell she would continue on without Lissa.

"Don't even think about it!" Adrian yelled. "If both Lissa and you die I won't have any reason to live anymore! Accept help from others or your not going anywhere!"

" No! And I'll tell you another thing. If Dimitri Belikov dies I will too, because I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist. Not when there's a chance I can save him!" Standing with her chest heaving and eyes bright, the only thing Adrian could conclude was that Rose had lost her mind. Maybe he should drop her off at Dr. Olendski's first and then proceed to Kirova's office. Yet he also wanted to know what she meant when she told them that she could 'save him. Christian beat him to it though.

"Everyone knows strigoi can't be saved Rose." Apparently Christian thought she was having another breakdown. He talked slowly, afraid if he made the wrong move she'd take off. "Being held hostage by strigoi isn't easy. I get that okay?" Christian tried reasoning. "But you can't mean to tell me you won't send help for Lissa because of someone who has no soul anymore?"

"Listen to me very carefully." Rose look at both of them expectantly. "Victor Dashkov's brother Robert Doru supposedly has a cure. I can save Lissa and turn Dimitri back into a dhampir again.

"How do you plan on finding Victor and curing Dimitri before he gets tired of waiting and kills Lissa ?" Christian asked?

" Easily" Rose said with a sparkle in her eye. "We kidnap Dimitri and then find Robert Doru. He loves me that's why he never took advantage of the numerous opportunities he had to kill me. There's still some humanity inside him. If I tell him about the cure he'll go with me."

"Your crazy!" Christian shouted.

"No Christian, it just might work." Adrian was on board for whatever they had to face. Rose felt her heart lift at the thought.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER POSTED LATER IN THE WEEK!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

I HAVE REGENTS WEEK OFF FOR EXAMS SOON, SO EXPECT MANY MORE CHAPTERS!!

**She had it all figured out. Adrian would pose as a distraction. Since **

**he wasn't technically a student and didn't have to be in bed. She was so sure they could slip by the guardian on duty at the desk. It was the same guy she had snuck past whenever she had needed to speak to Dimitri. Not to mention both Adrian and Lissa were stronger than most Moroi when it came to using compulsion. **

**Slowly sneaking down the stairs, Rose and Christian noticed Adrian standing by the desk. He was looking at the guardian, who was slumped over his desk, almost as if he were asleep, but Rose knew better. Whoever took Lissa killed him. And Rose knew precisely why.**

"**Did they-" Christian sputtered.**

"**Murder him so Rose would be able leave campus quicker?" Adrian finally looked up from the poor man's body. "Of Course they did. We've already established that Dimitri wants to further enrage Rose. He damn well knows she won't stand for murder. For him, it's a little bit of assurance that Rose will follow. Although he knew just taking Lissa was enough to provoke her.**

" **Your damn right it is!" A little bit of the confidence was back in her voice now. " Lissa is my best friend! We're like sisters! I'll go after anyone who takes her away from me no matter what! We'd better get going before somebody stops by.**

"**You're right about that." Christian agreed. "Things could get pretty ugly if someone walks by and thinks we're responsible. Stealthily, he walked across the room to peak down the corridor, while Adrian checked the exit. Motioning the coast was clear, they made their way past the desk and out of the room.**

**It was daytime, so Rose gave Christian a pair of sunglasses she had stuffed in her jacket pocket. In spite of the fact that he was Moroi, Adrian didn't seem all that bothered by the sunlight. Out of the many times he had visited Rose in her dreams, he always made sure the setting was both bright and sunny.**

**Heading across campus they found one of the gates open and another guardian dead. Dimitri really meant business. Unfortunately there wasn't even time to say a prayer for the poor man's soul. They were off to save Lissa and with any luck Dimitri.**

**Once past the gates Christian wanted to know what the plan was. "Rose we don't even know where Dimitri is. Or who he used to take Lissa!" By now, Christian sounded frantic.**

"**Calm down Christian." Rose's voice shook from the exhaustion she was feeling. "I have some ideas as to where they may be."**

"**Ok, Rose where do you think they are?" Now Christian was just being a smartass.**

**Imitating his tone, Rose pointed to the west. "Hmm…..gee I don't know….how about over there, in those caves."**

"**Oh. You could at least be nice sometimes Rose."**

**Getting angrier by the second Rose turned around. "News flash Christian, I don't exactly remember you being nice either. Of course then again it is in your nature to be a dumb ass." **

**Cutting Christian off before things could get taken any further, Adrian put his hand up for them both to be quiet. "I think everyone needs to chill out. Little dhampir, did you bring a stake? Just in case we're left with no choice" Adrian hoped Rose didn't see his question as meaning he wanted to harm Dimitri.**

"**Yes Adrian." Her eyes were trained on the ground as she stared at her boots. "The same exact stake he sent with the letter. I won't use it unless I absolutely have to. Yet it's still there."**

"**Well we have at least two miles till we reach the cave. So let's get going. There was a set of determination in her jaw. Rose Hathaway was back. And she was ready for anything.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!**

**DPOV STORY COMING UP!**

**

* * *

  
**

As they climbed the hill, all three of them could hear screaming. Everyone looked at each other and picked up their pace. Obviously Dimitri was torturing Lissa….sadly he was probably enjoying himself. Sadly Rose thought to herself that this is what that asshole Nathan had turned her Dimitri into. A monster.

Part of Rose knew saving him wouldn't be as easy as she'd made out. But still, a girl could dream right? Fighting him would be tough, especially without having the element of surprise on their side. Dimitri definitely expected them at any moment . If he didn't, Lissa probably wouldn't be breathing.

Now, they were only a breath away from the entrance to the cave. His enhanced strigoi senses must have told him they were their. Lissa's screaming stopped, and all that could be heard was a low plea for help. Everything inside the cave was pitch black. Rose knew, without a doubt, that Dimitri stood lurking in those shadows, silently stalking his prey. Unlike Rose, Adrian, and Christian, Dimitri had the ability to see through the darkness as if it were daytime. There would be no sneak attack happening tonight. Since he already figured out she was there, Rose decided to confront him with her voice. Make him think he didn't scare her.

"Dimitri I know your there and that you have Lissa." Rose's voice echoed off the dark, cavernous, walls. "Can't you just leave Lissa out of all this. Everyone here is well aware that she didn't do anything to you. I did" She could hear Adrian who stood next to her muttering about how stupid it was to say something like that, that she would only provoke him. But that's exactly what she wanted. If he forgot himself in his anger, maybe he would come forward to the edge of the cave where she could see him. Then it would be easy take him down. Since Adrian had spirit, maybe he could compel him enough to where he wouldn't fight. Yet Rose couldn't help but think that if it were possible to compel a strigoi….Lissa would have already done so.

Dimitri's cold, high voice rang out from the cave. "Roza, do really believe me to be that ignorant? Of course Lissa did something to me. She took your heart. His voice sounded like it was drawing nearer. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have wanted to remain a dhampir. You would have allowed me to turn you strigoi. That way we could actually be together. Blame her for the unhappiness we both feel right now!" Fighting to speak past the painful lump that had formed in her throat was difficult, but she had to do it.

"No Dimitri, Lissa never took me away from you." Telling him what she was going to say next was agonizing. "It isn't possible for her to have done that when I didn't love you anymore to begin with. If anyone is at fault for our unhappiness it's Nathan and fate. Nathan turned you into a strigoi and-" Her began breaking.

"fate willed it to happen."

By now Dimitri had reached the end of the cave. Christian ran forward, using his fire to shield Rose, while Adrian started attempting to compel him. Quickly, without even thinking Rose ran inside the cave.

Allowing her eyes to adjust, Rose turned from side to side looking for Lissa. She was in the farthest corner crying, a bandana covering her eyes, and her leg appeared to be broken. Running over to her, Rose quickly cut the rope that had kept her hands tied together.

Lissa began to shake when Rose's hands made contact with her. Realizing it was probably because she thought Dimitri had come back, Rose removed her bandana. "Lissa it's me," she said gently. "Can you see me? I'm here to save you."

"Duh Rose." She sounded shaky and was crying, but still managed a look of fearlessness. "I'm not blind, I just couldn't see past that ugly blindfold. I thought you were Dimitri.

"Lissa, why didn't Dimitri want you to see ? I can understand the whole tying you up part, but what's the bandana for?" Rose felt almost sure about why he did it….but wanted Lissa to answer her anyway.

"He said strigoi aren't immune to compulsion, so I would assume that's why. If I can't see then I'm left completely defenseless." Taking a deep breath and surveying the room, Lissa looked for signs of Dimitri. "Rose where exactly is he….if he's not dead?"

"Adrian has him." He may have thought about your spirit abilities, but he obviously forgot Adrian. Oh yeah, Christian's here too."

"What?" Lissa quickly glanced up at Rose, glaring at her the whole time. "Are you crazy? Christian can't take on a strigoi!"

"Lissa, he's not all that defenseless. Fire remember?" Lissa still seemed pretty angry. " All he did was pose a distraction. Ok? I promise he's fine."

Lissa was about to respond when Christian walked through the door with a very happy looking strigoi.

Forgetting everything, Christian ran to Lissa hugging her. "Next time we tell you something isn't safe how about you listen Lissa, instead of storming off?"

Lissa was too happy to care about being lectured.

Standing in the corner, Adrian quietly made sure Dimitri was under his spell at all times. "Rose, what do we do with him?" Adrian asked, sounding unsure.

"First we book a plane ticket to Pennsylvania where Victor Dashkov is being held prisoner. Or better yet, maybe we should drive.

"This is the craziest thing I've heard, but if I can keep him compeled it just may work."

"Thanks Adrian," Rose said happily.

"Anything for you, little dhampir," Adrian responded immediately.

* * *

**AN: READ AND REVIEW!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON** **!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Christian didn't seem too thrilled with the plan.

"Rose, are you completely out of your mind?" Christian had no idea how Rose would ever persuade Viktor Dashkov to tell her the cure for a strigoi. Not only that but the utter stupidity of traveling with an evil vampire didn't help his temper any.

"What?" She answered calmly. "I have a plan."

"Everybody know that!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. You've been saying that all day! But what exactly is your so called plan?"

Lissa had put her hand on his arm while Adrian glared over at him. "Christian, how about you shut the hell up and stop being such an ass?

At that one Christian scoffed. "Like you're an angel Ivashkov."

" Newsflash fire boy, he never claimed to be." This time it was Rose who responded, and Lissa had trouble stifling her giggle. Adrian, unfortunately seemed to take a few seconds before he caught on.

"Yeah I never………. "Hey, wait a minute, everyone knows I'm an angel. I just happened to lose my wings when I fell from heaven." Even Christian managed to crack a smile at that one. Adrian had a reputation, but it wasn't very saint like.

"Okay, let's get started." Lissa carried about her an air of anxiety that Rose couldn't ignore. "If we plan on making it to the airport before anyone at St. Vladimir's finds out, we better get going.

"Lissa's right," Rose spoke up. "Adrian," she said turning toward him. "Would you mind calling the bank and getting some money wired into your account? I know I've had you do it before."

"Not at all, little dhampir."

Adrian smiled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell. "I'll book four plane tickets to Pennsylvania while I'm at it."

"You're a lifesaver Adrian," Rose yelled as he walked a few yards watched as Dimitri srolled behind him in a daze.

Unlike the old Dimitri he looked weak and vulnerable. For the first time ever Rose realized he had imperfections even when he was a dhampir and kick ass guardian. He wasn't a Russian God like she'd once thought. Maybe once he was changed back into his former self, those vulnerabilities she had just seen would show up more. In theory all living things were both good and bad. What if turning him into a dhampir again didn't take away his evil side. Rose hoped things would return to the way they had been before the attack on her school. But in her heart she knew how impossible it would be to reverse time. Vampires, since the dawn of time had always been creatures of mysticism and magic….but even they couldn't even turn back the hands of time.

_Earth to Rose. _She vaguely heard Lissa's voice. For a minute or so she had tuned it out. A hand passed in front of her face and she blinked. "Rose!" Lissa shouted, tugging on her arm. When she made sure Rose was listening she continued on. "I swear! Sometimes I don't understand you. This is no time to be spacing out!"

Guiltily, Rose looked over at her best friend. "Sorry Liss. I was just-

"Staring at Dimitri, I kinda noticed." By now, Rose felt like a fool, yet Lissa continued on. "Your worried. But I can promise you, he's gonna be normal again. We'll fix it Rose.

Just as she was about to reply, Adrian showed up with Christian following behind.

"I've managed to snag us a flight within the next two hours, and we have a good hours walk to an area with people. So let's get going. I figure we can hitch a ride with a traveler."

"Great," Rose stated, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Say Hathaway?" Christian asked.

"Yes Ozera?" Rose responded pleasantly.

"How're we gonna find a guard to allow us to speak with Dashkov?" Rose sighed. Again with the skepticism.

"We sneak in Christian."

"And then?"

"Then we take Viktor Dashkov as our own prisoner."

Three stunned faces turned to look at her. Almost every one figured she had lost her sanity. After all, grief can do some pretty strange things to you. It was an awful feeling to have your best friend confirm how crazy you are. But it was the only way to save an innocent person. In her opinion, those murders he committed were not his fault and didn't count against him.

"Rose!" Adrian exclaimed while shaking her."Taking a convicted criminal out of jail is crazy talk. Especially after what he did to Lissa. Do you think he would hesitate to do it again?" Yelling at him most likely wouldn't help her case any. But she could handle Viktor Dashkov. He was done pulling the strings in this puppet show.

"I can handle Viktor Dashkov." By now her voice was cold, but Adrian didn't care.

"Maybe so, but there is no way in hell those guards will ever let you make it out of that prison alive. You think Stan and Alberta are bad asses? I can definitely assure you they're kittens compared to these dhampirs.

* * *

**GOOD? YES/NO? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose was standing in the airport surrounded by her friends while Adrian was up at the counter grabbing the tickets he had purchased over the phone. While he was up there Rose felt a twinge of jealousy as he flirted with the blonde behind the counter. She knew that she had never really made an honest effort to like Adrian in the same way he liked her. Dimitri always seemed to be standing in between the two of them. Even when he was a blood sucking strigoi that had kidnapped her best friend Rose still felt as if she loved Dimitri. But she couldn't deny the fact that Adrian had always been there for her.

And unlike Dimitri, Adrian didn't seem to care about the consequences that came with having a relationship with Rose. Remembering back to all the times her and Dimitri snuck around, Rose felt a wave of sadness. Of course she understood why they snuck around….but it didn't make her very happy. Silently she asked herself if this was what her life would be like if they managed to change Dimitri back. Sadly she could answer her own question.

Slowly coming out of her daze, Rose noticed Adrian walking back toward them, tickets in hand.

" Okay then," he said with a grin on his face. " I guess we're ready to take off."

"Right," Rose said looking down at her shoes.

" Hold on a sec Rose. I thought you wanted to do this?" Adrian asked the last sentence like a question. There was no way Rose just wanted to back out all of a sudden. Not after all they went through to get here. "Your going to have Dimitri back soon. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"

Looking up, Rose hoped he didn't notice the tears in her eyes. " I do want Dimitri back. But I'll still be the same unhappy person I was yesterday. How can I spend the rest of my life hiding my relationship from others at the Academy? Admitting what she just did scared her. Especially with Dimitri standing right there. Even if he was being compelled it still made her feel guilty. Surveying the room she noticed the shocked looks on both Christian and Lissa's faces.

Pulling her aside from everyone else Adrian continued their discussion in a quieter tone. "Are you saying your having second thoughts about you and Belikov Rose?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Am I not allowed to have second thoughts Ivashkov?" Rose was trying to keep her cool. Adrian should have been excited about the current situation but he wasn't. Did that mean he wasn't interested in her anymore? " I thought you would have been happy." By now Rose sounded irritated and depressed at the same time.

" Hey, don't get me wrong Hathaway. I would love for you to see me in the same way that I see you…..but I don't feel happy when something causes you pain." At this exact moment Adrian was feeling extremely guilty about the blonde counter girl that gave him her number. All he had to do was have a little faith in Rose. Eventually Rose would see why he was so much better for her than Belikov . "Does that make sense Rose?"

Wiping away a tear that had escaped and looking over at the others Rose smiled. "I guess so." Her voice sounded faint but Adrian knew she would bounce back in any moment. Just as they were heading back to everyone else the speaker system called their flight number. It was time to put her plan in action.

As she thought back to what Adrian had just said Rose felt a wave of optimism. If Adrian stilled cared for her even after the way she had acted then life was good. Her dilemma remained as to whether or not Dimitri and her would ever be together. Yet she felt no need to rush. She had all the time in the world to cross that barrier. For now, she would just focus on saving Dimitri. Whether or not to classify him as best friend she was unsure.

* * *

**AN: I REALIZE MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT I FEEL LIKE WHEN A CHAPTER IS LONG PEOPLE TEND TO GET CONFUSED OR LOSE INTEREST. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU FEEL THEY ARE LACKING DETAIL **

**REVIEW!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

Upon boarding the plane there was complete silence between Rose and her friends. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own thoughts. That is everyone except Dimitri who was busy pulling on Adrian's shirt sleeve every two seconds.

Finally having had enough, Adrian asked Lissa if she could take over and work her compulsion on Dimitri.

"Is everything all right?" she questioned before he turned around to leave.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just going back to sit with Christian for awhile." Since they had saved Lissa and Christian knew she was alright he had retreated back into his stormy temper. Adrian had privately wondered why Christian still hadn't forgiven Lissa, but figured it was a trust issue. Once he reached the last row of seats where Christian was, he silently sat down. Looking over at him for a second Adrian quickly realized he wasn't asleep as he had previously thought.

Seeming irritated and annoyed Christian rolled his eyes. "Why are you sitting back here with me instead of with Rose or Lissa, Ivashkov?" Just my luck that Christian can't shut his mouth for two minutes Adrian thought to himself.

Letting out a sigh and looking out the small circular window near Christian, Adrian answered him. "Well, I just thought you wouldn't mind some company. I didn't know it was a crime to be friendly." It was his best choice not to get too snippy with an already grumpy Christian. He might end up with all his hair burned off.

"A likely story," Christian scoffed.

"Like I have to explain myself to you fireboy." He had tried really hard not to lose his temper, although at this point he wasn't succeeding too well. " So can you just shut up for a little while? I'm not really in the mood to deal with your shit right now."

For a second he actually thought Christian would take his advice….but he didn't. "This is all over Rose and that blonde receptionist, isn't it Ivashkov? Christian took satisfaction in the look of shock he watched play across Adrian's face. He covered it all up quickly, but he was still able to glimpse it as clear as day.

"What would make you think of something like that fireboy? Unlike you and Lissa Rose will actually talk to me." That was a cruel thing to say and he knew it, but Christian wouldn't shut up. Since when was it any of his business who he did and didn't talk to? After Lissa broke up with Christian, he minded his own business. "My talking to a receptionist is none of anyone's business. Especially since Rose is technically involved with Belikov." As he was speaking he noticed Christian wasn't looking at him, but behind him. "What are you-" he started to say but broke off upon turning around.

Rose was standing right behind him with a murderous look on her face. "So," she said in a low, furious voice. "you were flirting with that blonde bimbo behind the desk at the airport. I thought you wanted me to like you in the same way you like me."

"Believe me, I do Rose but-"

"You figured you'd get the blonde's number and have some fun anyways. Right Adrian? Rose is too stupid to know the difference. Is that what you were thinking?" Rose could feel her heart breaking. She knew she wasn't exactly being fair, yet at that point in time she was too confused and upset to care.

"Hey wait a minute!" he yelled, gathering attention from those around him. "How is this fair? I'm just your back up plan right? If Dimitri doesn't work out you can fall back on me. Technically I don't owe you anything. Right now I feel as if you don't even deserve my attention. And yet I still give it to you."

Turning deep red, Rose started shaking. It took all of her control not to slap him. "I haven't ever forced you to pay any attention to me. Even back when Dimitri was still a dhampir you would push yourself on me.

"Excuse me, but back then it wasn't even legal for you to have a relationship with him. He was your combat instructor and you were his student. If Kirova ever found out he would have been fired." By now Adrian was also shaking with anger. He couldn't believe he had ever felt guilty over getting that receptionist's phone number. Silently, Rose turned on her heel and headed back down the isle toward Lissa. No way in fucking hell was she ever going to allow somebody to speak to her like that.

As she started to sit down Lissa looked up at her. "Lovely scene you and Adrian made back there. I'm sure the whole plane enjoyed the show." Lissa had figured there would be some sort of fight between the two of them. She had watched the jealousy flare up in her friend when she watched him talking to the woman at the airport. With Rose's temper she didn't just know something would happen. She expected it.

"Liss, don't start. I'm not really in the mood" Rose let out her breath and tried to calm down. The last thing she wanted was to get in a fight with her best friend.

"He's right you know," Lissa said abruptly. " No matter what he does for you still always want Dimitri. It's almost as if he's taken over your whole life since we came back to St. Vladimir's Academy with him. Sometimes I feel as if you aren't even the same person anymore."

Amazed that Lissa would say something like that to her, Rose was at a loss for words. Maybe she had neglected Adrian. Possibly even used him.

"I realize you don't mean to lead Adrian on ….but you still do." Lissa continued on. One minute you want Dimitri and the next your taking Adrian up on his proposal for a relationship. Rose can I tell you what I think.?"

Hanging her head Rose stared at her feet. "Why not? No matter what I want your going to speak your mind anyway."

"I think your confused Rose." Lissa gently patted her arm. "Adrian has only ever looked out for you. He's right that you shouldn't have even been dating Dimitri in the first place."

" I'm so sorry for everything I've put Adrian through. But I just don't understand myself." Sitting up straight and looking at Lissa Rose began to cry. I'm just really, really sorry." Pulling her into her arms, Lissa tried to comfort her friend as best she could.

While Rose was being comforted by Lissa, Adrian observed then from his seat next to Christian. Once again he was the reason why Rose was crying. Maybe it was his own fault that she kept choosing Dimitri. Instead of being patient, he kept losing his temper in a fit of rage. He realized that Rose couldn't help the way she felt about Dimitri.

Clearing his throat for Adrian's attention, Christian began. "You know both of you brought up good points. If both of you just keep apologizing every time you get in a fight nothing is ever going to get fixed. See, I choose to ignore Lissa until we've both put the past behind us. I don't care if she apologizes for what she did with Aaron. I'm going to take my time and wait to make sure she's truly over him.

"How will you be able to tell if she's truly over him?" Adrian had at first resolved not to speak to Christian....but he couldn't stop himself.

"Easy. I'll watch the way they act towards one another. Their body language." Adrian was about to tell him that that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Except it actually made sense.

"So what are you saying? That I should ignore Rose until she's changed Dimitri back, and then watch the two of them?"

"Exactly Ivashkov."

"I don't know if I can ignore Rose, but I'll try." Great, he thought to himself. Now I get to worry about if she chooses me or not. But I need to be patient and let her choose.

"Ozera?" he said turning to Christian.

"Yeah?" Christian looked over at him calmly.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He sounded honest and a little depressed when he said it.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

* * *

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT LONGER :]**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY xxBellatrix**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time! You could say I had a little bit of a writers block!**

**I sincerely hope you all enjoy the fic and leave me plenty of your thoughts! "And how do we do that?" one might ask.**

**The answer is simple:In a review!**

* * *

Rose was baffled when Adrian seemed to just brush by her as they exited the plane. Not once did he even bother to glance her way. Oh no, she thought to herself, as he walked briskly away. I must have really pissed him off this time. There is no possible way he can ignore me the whole day Rose thought to herself.

"Hey Christian!" she shouted as he walked past. "Christian, wait up!" Catching up to Christian she noticed that he kept his head down and she could see a smug smile playing across his face. "Christian what did you say to Adrian," she yelled grabbing his shoulders and turning him until he faced her.

"Hathaway, I said nothing to Adrian that he wasn't already thinking on his own. Maybe the question is what did _you _say to Adrian." Without sparing a further glance at her, Christian caught up with Adrian, swinging his arm over his shoulder.

Standing with her arms folded as people continued to mill about her, Rose glared until Lissa came up behind her and patted her on the shoulder. "Something's definitely going on with those two," Lissa stated calmly.

"I know, did you happen to see how buddy buddy they are. It makes me sick" If there were anymore venom in Rose's voice, Lissa would have worried that Rose herself had turned strigoi. "Don't worry about it, those two are just giving us the cold shoulder Rose." Right after her sentence was out Lissa seemed to notice that something was missing. "Rose did you see-"

Before the words were even out of her mouth, shrieks could be heard from behind them. As quick as lightening, Rose took off running after Dimitri. With a loud thud Dimitri was pinned to the ground, his face contorted in pure rage. "Humanssss," he hissed. Turning his head to face his victims he began struggling against Rose. Slamming his face into the ground and holding it there, Rose yelled for Adrian and Lissa.

Slowly, as the two of them approached, Dimitri started to stop struggling. Staring straight into Dimitri's eyes Adrian managed to calm the situation. But what scared Rose even worse was that there seemed to be a look of complete and total hatred in his eyes. Quietly, in a voice so low it was almost inaudible, Rose heard Adrian ask Lissa to take over. By this point in time, Rose had no idea what to think. The only thing that seemed to make any sense in the far reaches of her foggy mind was that she loved both Dimitri and Adrian. Yet Dimitri had been turned into a monster. As of right now he wasn't able to love anyone.

As Adrian walked by she heard him mutter in a clear tone of voice "Dimitri is forever changed Rose. He's no longer the person you once knew." Silently she wondered if he had a valid point, or if he was just jealous.

Walking by Dimitri There was a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lissa looked up at her and through their bond Rose could feel her pity. Even Christian gave her a look that she didn't need any sort of bond to interpret as sympathy. Making sure that her face was guardian smooth, Rose continued on her way to the cab Adrian had called in. Sliding in the door the older gentleman held open for her, she wasn't even aware of who she sat next to until she smelled cloves. Not wanting to see the hurt and pity in his chocolate brown eyes, Rose looked down at her hands in her lap.

Hearing the cab door gently close as Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian scooted in beside her, she became aware of the fact that they were off to the "City of Brotherly love." Perhaps, she thought to herself, If I were just a normal academy student I would be excited to be going to such a big city. "Hell just one short year ago this would have been fun," Rose said aloud.

"What would have been fun?" Lissa questioned looking over at her.

"You know, getting away from the school," Rose said aware of the cab drivers presence. "Going on a life changing adventure." Staring hard at a fleck of imaginary dirt on her nail Rose went on "I mean this is what someone like me lives for, right?" She couldn't say much more because of human ears being present, but Lissa still got the drift. This is what_ guardians _lived for. Then all of a sudden Adrian piped up.

"You guys are so stupid," he said as he shook with laughter. "Has anyone even bothered to notice that the cab driver is a dhampir?" Managing to pick her head up, Rose looked at the driver. Indeed he was a dhampir. How could she have been so stupid before? All of the tell tale signs were there, from the wiry and graceful body to the quick and inhuman reflexes. For a moment Rose forgot that Adrian was mad at her.

Swiftly jabbing him in the sides, she grumbled "Knock it off Ivashkov."

Just as quickly remembering he wouldn't speak to her, Rose shut up. Directing her gaze at the floor, Rose felt the blood begin rushing to her cheeks. "You know I hate that we aren't speaking Adrian."

"Trust me, I hate it too Rose." Rose could feel his fingertips gently brush the side of her cheeks, turning her face so that she was looking at him, instead of the gray, tattered carpet. "But I need to know that you understand what your heart is telling you. After everything that has happened today, do you understand now?'

"Yes," Rose managed to squeak out past the lump in her throat.

"And what is it that your heart is telling you Guardian Hathaway?"His eyes were brimming with so much love that Rose knew the answer.

"My heart is telling me Lord Ivashkov that I love you, not Dimitri." Leaning in Adrian brushed his lips softly and tenderly against Rose's. Just as the world began to spin, Both of them jumped apart when they heard Lissa and Christian cough rather loudly. Blushing fiercely Rose asked in a venomous voice "Is there something that you would like to say fire boy?"

"Well other than the fact that Adrian is completely and totally fucking whipped, and that it just makes my heart sing to see you two love birds so happy, no."

"I am _not_ in any way, shape, or form whipped Ozera!" Adrian almost looked as if he wanted to get out of his seat and rip Christian from limb to limb.

"Calm down Ivashkov, I was only joking around." Glancing over at Lissa, Rose shook her head and leaned against Adrian's shoulder. This was going to be the longest half-hour ride of her life!


End file.
